This invention relates to electronic program guides and other guidance applications and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing audio-based guidance features in electronic program guides and other guidance applications.
Electronic television program guides such as passive, interactive, and hybrid passive-interactive electronic television program guides are widely available. Typically, these guides present information relating to television programs on display screens. Passive electronic television program guides, for example, display listings information in a display that may be continuously scrolled or periodically changed. Interactive and hybrid passive-interactive electronic television program guides, for example, allow users to indicate and select program listings, and to access other program guide features, within display screens. To take full advantage of such electronic television program guides, users must be able to read and understand the information and prompts presented in the displays. This may be difficult or impossible for those who are visually impaired or who cannot understand the language in which information is displayed.
Previously known program guides also do not provide information regarding the amount or type of audio information available in programs. For example, programs are being distributed by networks such as the Narrative Television Network, that are narrated in a second audio track. Providing an indication of such audio-friendly programs may be extremely helpful to some users of guides.
Another possible drawback of previously known interactive electronic television program guides relates to the way these guides support multiple users. Supporting multiple users using only visually-oriented login procedures may be impracticable in households with one or more visually impaired users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide electronic program guides that provide increased support for users who may have difficulty with or cannot obtain guidance from typical visually-oriented guides.